buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness Dragon World
"Darkness Dragon World" (ダークネスドラゴン Dākunesudoragon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. This world is themed mainly around dark creatures such as ghosts, demons, undead creatures, and evil dragons. The card frame is a darker, purple colored version of Dragon World's card frame. Playstyle Darkness Dragon World revolves around a vicious strategy of crunching through an opponent's defenses and destroying the resources of the opponent. Their tendency to destroy monsters, including their own, gives them the advantage needed to obliterate the opponent. The Black Dragons have three sub-categories. The first have the "Spectral Strike" ability which deals damage to the opponent when they destroy an opponent's monster by attack. The second specialize in "destroying" the opponent's deck, activating abilities when an opponent's drop zone has reached certain numbers. Lastly, the third make use of a variety of cards with the Set keyword, in addition to stall-based strategy, that help give them an advantage, debilitate their opponent, or outright win the game. Monsters with the Death attribute tend to have the ability "Shadow Dive", allowing them to attack the opponent even if there is a monster in the opponent's center position. This, combined with abilities that increase the offenses of Death monsters, enable a hyper-aggressive strategy that ignores the defenses of the opponent. As of X-BT02 , they also gain a playstyle that involves monsters with 0 power and critical but also have abilities that when Rested can turn the opponents monsters into the user's puppets to attack the fighter instead. The Deep attribute focuses on having a large amount of cards in the drop zone to fuel the soul of a monster. This is taken further by the Black Knights whose monsters grow more powerful if they are your buddy. The Curse Dragons focus on putting the opponent's cards underneath their flag, gaining additional effects and benefits by doing so. The Darkvenom Dragons focus on quickly milling the opponent's deck until they deck out. The Evil Demonic Dragons attempt to survive their opponent's attacks and purposely attempt to bring their life to low amounts to enable the effects of their cards. When their life is at 1, their cards become especially potent, quickly defeating opponents with ease. Associated Characters *Davide Yamazaki (Anime/Manga) *Gaito Kurouzu (Anime) *Gremlin (Anime) *Kyoya Gaen (Anime/Manga) *Magoroku Shido (Anime/Manga) *Meiru Amagasa (Manga) *Raito Kurouzu (Anime) *Rei Urameshi (Anime) *Tasuku Ryuenji (Anime/Manga) *Tohru Kageura (Manga) Sets containing Darkness Dragon World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable (31 cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (53 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (ver.E) (4 cards) *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution (27 cards JP/32 cards ENG) *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! (23 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (17 cards) *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! (28 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions (14 cards) *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! (6 cards) *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! (28 cards) *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth (4 cards) *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis (39 cards) *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation (103 cards) *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! (9 cards) *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! (33 cards) *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos (3 cards) *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends (?? cards) *X2 Booster Set Alternative 1: Solar Strife (?? cards) *S Booster Set 5: War of Dragods *S Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Lineage (11 cards) *S Booster Set Alternative 2: Blazing Overclash (3 cards) Climax Boosters *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters (27 cards) *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder (6 cards) *S Climax Booster 1: Golden Garga (23 cards) *S Climax Booster 2: Violence Vanity (9 cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger (1 card) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ (10 cards JP/7 cards ENG) *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection (8 cards) (JP) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell (10 cards) (JP) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) (10 cards) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (6 cards) Special Series *D Special Series 3: Golden Buddy Champion Box (4 cards) *X Special Series 2: Radiant Evolution VS Purgatory Knights Conviction (22 cards) (JP) *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest (7 cards) *S Special Series 3: The End Zero (1 card) Special Packs *S Special Pack: Super Clash!! Batzz VS Geargod (?? cards) *S Special Pack 2 (?? cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse (19 cards) *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons (4 cards) *D Start Deck 3: Hollow Black Dragon (18 cards) *X Trial Deck 1: Decimating Black Dragon (17 cards) *X Trial Deck 2: Ruler of Havoc (1 card) *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance (1 card) Ultimate Boosters *X Ultimate Booster 1: Buddy Quest ～Adventurer VS Demon Lord～ (9 cards) (JP) *X Ultimate Booster 2: Hero's Great War NEW GENERATIONS (1 card) (JP) *S Ultimate Booster 3: Buddy Chronicle *S Ultimate Booster 5: Buddy Again Vol.2 Super Buddy Wars EX *S Ultimate Booster 6: Buddy again Vol.3 Active Role! GREAT Overage Archetypes *Abygale *Daredevil *Death Ruler *Purgatory Knights Attributes *Adventurer *Armordragon *Black Dragon *Black Knight *Charge *Curse Dragon *Death *Deep *Defense *Deity *Demon Lord *Destruction *Darkvenom Dragon *Dragon *Draw *Earth *Evil Deity Dragon *Executioners *Enhance *Fire *Get *Recovery *Star *Superheroine *Water *Weapon *White Dragon *Wizard List of Darkness Dragon World cards Flags *Darkness Dragon World (card) Items *Black Crest, Gale Emblem *Black Dragonblade, Evil Fearless *Black Dragon Sword, Geilblade *Black Poison Dragon, Bloodknife *Black Sword, Heartbreaker *Blade of Lament, Sadgrieve *Blood-drain Sword, Bloody Fate *Chain Blade, Killing Chain *Claws of Black Death, Galefang *Cursed Demon Idol *Daredevil Force *Death Claw, Grim Reaper *Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe *DEATH Pen, Schreiber *DEATH Wave Rod, Sterben *Deity Sword of Creations, Aqulta Gwaneff *Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff *Demonic Talon, Vampire Claw *Dragon Force (Darkness Dragon World) *Dragon Force, "Style of Retaliation" *Dragon Force, "Style of Super Sun" (Triple Card/Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Evil Death Scythe *Execute Sword, Tragedy *Human-Eating Sickle, Vital Eater *Hungry Claw, Raiga *Nonfatal Sword, Pain Bringer *Purgatory Sword, Fatal *Purgatory Sword, Silver Givson (Dual Card/Legend World) *Sickle of Revenge, Avenger *Sickle of Slaughter, Gale Haken *Sickle of Traces, Revenant *Soul Sucking Blade, Suctiwon *Steel Fist, Blacknuckle *Sword of Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword *Sword of the First Generation Knights Leader, Orcus Sword (Dual Card/Dragon World) *The Book of Good and Evil, Avesta *Twilight Dragon Force *Wicked Lord Dragon Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff Spells *Ability Shift *Absolute Attack *Abyss Aura *Abyss Symphony *Accel End *Apocalypse Death Shield *Arise, Knights of Blood Oath *Banquet for the Unrighteous (Dual Card/Katana World) *Black Agenda *Black Arc Splints *Black-White Armor *Black Armor *Black Bard Ballad *Black Bargain *Black Chaos Claw *Black Cloth Blade *Black Crest Conversion *Black Crest Volcano *Black Dragon Shield *Black Dragon Remade *Black Drain *Black Flame Bullet *Black Provoke *Black Reduce *Black Regalo *Black Revenger *Black Ritual *Black-White Armor *Blackbolt Ring *Blacksand Castle *Bloody Dance *Cage of Nightmares *Cestino *Chaos Defenser *Chaotic Pain *Collapsing Roar *Cornerstone of Victory *Crisis Field *Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine *Curse Decline *Curse Destruction *Curse Field *Curse Light *Curse Ritual *Dark Energy *Dark Fog *Dark Spirit *Darkness Healing *Darkness Rune (Dual Card/Legend World) *Dead Carrier *Dead Scream *Deadly Boost *Death Astray *Death Break *Death Counter *Death Damage *DEATH Favor! *Death Game *Death Gauge Timer *Death Grip *Death Hiding *Death Shield *Demolition Bite *Destroy Advantage *Devil Stigma *Doll Strings *Dragon Mirror Image *Dragon Throne *Drink on the Soul, Empower from the Blood *Electrification *Endless Black *Enemy Wall *Execution Ground *Evil Spirit of Bevar-Asp *Fabricated Scar *Gale Destruction *Gale Impulse *Gate of Darkness Dragon *Gate of Verdict, -Judgment- *Great River of Hades, Archelon *Guillotine Cutter *Helles Shield *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Bad Trap *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Dark Target *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Death Sacrifice *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Soul Drain *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Tennomimakari *Illegal Counter *Inferno Rule *Inferno Shield *Into the future... (Dual Card/Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Invitation to Death Ground *Jet Black Wind *Judgement Day *Judgment of the Evil Deity Dragon *Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too *Lunatic *Midnight Shadow *Million Edge *Nightmare Revive *Noble Sacrifice *Obituary *Pain Field *Phantom Getter *Poison Diver *Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body *Purgatory Hyme, "The Cursed Being of the Faraway Homeland" *Purgatory Hymn, "Tune of Cursed Endless Battles" *Purgatory Knight, Forever *Purgatory Loophole *Purgatory Sorcery, Blood Oath Formation *Rebels' Armor *Redupsion Blood *Rejection Crisis *Removal Voice *Ruin of the Enemy *Rules of the Depths *Scapegoat *Scar Bind *Scar Face *Sentence of Curse *Shadow Dive District, Ombre *Sinister Symphony *Soul Reset *Soul Steal *Sudden DEATH! *Summer Recollection 2017, "Quiet Days" *Summer Recollection 2017, "Scream! The Scariest Courage Test!" *Sun in the Darkness (Dual Card/ Dragon World) *Sunken Seabed Ruins *Truth of Darkness *Toxic Zone *Underration *Vampire Fang *Vendidart Disaster *Vengeful Slash *Venom Splash *Void Slasher *We Are Immortal *We Traverse the Blood-soaked Demonic Path *Zarathustra's Armillary Sphere Impacts *"Beast Mode", Hungry Claw War! *Blood Dragon Ceremony, Bloody Operate *Brutal Disaster! *Dark Interment, Over the Grudge *Death Count ~Requiem~ *Death Count ~Serenade~ *Demonic Strike Arts, Death Requiem *Directive Code: Forced Reboot *Distortion Punisher!! *Evil Deity of Red Flash, Anti Verethragna *Gap of Blood, Phantom Dust *Genocide Punisher!! *Hell Gate Walter! *Nightmare Despair *Slow Pain Fall *Violence Familiar! Monsters Size 0 *Abygale "SD" *Abygale Spare *Apocalypse Knights Brigade, Pale Riders *Apparition Demon Knight, Lasty *Black Crest Dragon, Beaklowes *Black Dragon G *Black Dragon, Dubie *Black Dragon, Elhopper *Black Dragon, Fweth *Black Dragon, Luarl *Black Dragon, Nam *Black Dragon Knight, Eth *Black Dragon Knight, Namm *Black Fire, Inflame *Black Life, Nord *Black Star, Cius *Black Swamp, Fen *Black Wind Blade, Devos *Black Wolf, Ulbha *Caster of Forbidden Techniques, Velgaren *Death Ruler, Gallows "SD" *Death Ruler, Gespenst *Death Ruler, Iron Maiden *Death Tallica Hand *Earlbow "SD" *Gate Guider, Gainare *Gate Guider, Stiju *Headhunt Jailer, Sai *Impartial Knight, Justlaw *Landmine Jailer, Izmine *Misbegotten Child of a Demonic Dragon, Tchimno *Phantom Router, Gallows Demento *Purgatory Knights, Crossbow Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Knuckleduster Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Needle Claw Dragon *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Vong *Sealed Black Crest Dragon, Alrage *Sealed Black Crest Dragon, Elgod *Sealed Black Crest Dragon, Ganmarl *Sealed Black Crest Dragon, Vidor Nove *Shooter of Magic Bullets, Gaspard *Spawn of the Demonic Dragon, Abyssgate *Spawn of the Demonic Dragon, Rust *The Beginning of Demise, Azi Dahaka *Underhanded Magus, Dseydo Size 1 *A Short Repose, Abygale *Abymodai Wanted to be a Black Death Dragon *Annihilation Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Armorknight Deathgaze (Dual Card/Danger World) *Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Black Arc Dragon, Dartyelle *Black Arc Dragon, Rolldice *Black Arc Dragon, Teegas *Black Blast, Death Napalm *Black Corruption, Eixist *Black Cradle, Crablus *Black Crest Dragon, Dyurandy *Black Crest Dragon, Earlbow *Black Crest Dragon, Estryber *Black Crest Dragon, Jeisykes *Black Crest Dragon, Redzett *Black Crest Dragon, Seafrost *Black Crest Dragon, Van Eicht *Black Crest Dragon, Vidor Nove *Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Black Death Dragon of Retaliation, Abygale *Black Death Dragon of Sentence, Abygale *Black Diadem, Zacrown *Black Downpour, Zicron *Black Dragon, Befreien *Black Dragon, Cold Blade *Black Dragon, Death Gracia *Black Dragon, Decipiens *Black Dragon, Needle Fang *Black Dragon, Spinechiller *Black Dragon, Tarandus *Black Dragon Knight, Arbol *Black Dragon Knight, Belze *Black Dragon Knight, Geil *Black Dragon Knight, Ynllay *Black Dragon Knight, Zest *Black Epicenter, Deadlock *Black Gloom, Bal-Zam *Black Knight, Hell Rapier *Black Knight of Clarity, El Quixote (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Black Panoply, Abygale *Black Rampage, Fanagl *Black Router, Grazia *Black Savage Dragon, Zerion *Black Shock, Nogudeth *Black Superior Strength, Goradori *Black Twin Head, Skavv *Black Wilderness, Golgoth *Bone Labor, Au Darkth *Bone Labor, Quenatar *Bone Labor, Sahb Raj *Bone Labor, Vendetta *Bone Master, Rebel Gallows *Dark Black Knight, Gaito (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Dark Stalker Dragon *Daredevil, "Barrett" *Daredevil, "Dark Prisoner" *Daredevil, "Twister" *Death Bringer Black Dragon, Abygale *Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon *Death Dragon Demon Lord, Deathgaze (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Death Ruler, Alea *Death Ruler, Atihima *Death Ruler, Asphyxia *Death Ruler, Averia *Death Ruler, Blind *Death Ruler, Burial *Death Ruler, Cremation *Death Ruler Daredevil *Death Ruler, Deathcusion *Death Ruler, Efy Altis *Death Ruler, Galkheight *Death Ruler, Gallows *Death Ruler, Manifile *Death Summoner, Kageura (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Death Tallica Servant *Desolation Jailer, Zarster *Former Province Baron, Shido (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Fourth Knight of the Apocalypse, Thanatos *Gate Guider, Andino *Gate Guider, D'te *Gate Guider, De Lomeer *Gate Guider, Gallows "Gestus" *Gate Guider, Limbo *Gate Guider, Phlegethon *Hades Knight, Goldba *Hand of Muramasa, Katsukiyo *Headslay Jailer, Brujeria *Infectious Malevolence, Yuberium *Jet Black Grim Reaper, Gaito (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Jinxed Landfill, Curse Count *Kyomodai Wants to Change the World *Light Ray Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Mystery-filled Buddy Fighter, Gaimodai *One Winged Hate Dragon, Left Slasher *Purgatory Demonic Swordsman (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Purgatory Knights, Angry Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Blackknife Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Curse Falx Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Demios Sword Early *Purgatory Knights, Demons Rapier Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eraser Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eval Grebe Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Giant Scissor Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Grudge Arrow Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Iron Gerd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Long-katana Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Lunacy Wand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Necropalm Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Paindagger Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Pendulum Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Ringblade Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Shifturn Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Silver Staff Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Sword Breaker Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Troubadour Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Underblade Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Venom Spike Dragon *Purple Rag of Ruin, Abygale *Pursuer, Abygale *Purgatory Knights Reborn, Holy Grebe Dragon (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Agarrok *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Bazory *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Phrovraga *Reverse Black Eddy, Abygale Asyl *Ruler of Battle Zone, Abygale *Second Knight of the Apocalypse, Voremos *Servant of the Wicked Lord, Nightmare *Spawn of the Demonic Dragon, Booze *Third Knight of the Apocalypse, Aberrucia *Thirsting Creature, Zanzara *Thousand Limbed Jailer, Cadval *Thunder Bones, Spark Gallows *Treacherous Subject, Belzergald *Undying Skull, Sol Darion *Unfulfilled Desire, Greedy Beak *Yamigitsune Hidden in Garments (Dual Card/Katana World) Size 2 *Batzz, Afflicted by Darkness (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Bequeathed Despair, Testament *Black Arc Dragon, Gentlegee *Black Arc Dragon, Riverpain *Black Assailant, Gothgorobi *Black Companion, Bephegol *Black Crazed Warrior, Bellzelgal *Black Crest Dragon, Aeroess *Black Crest Dragon, Arngrei *Black Crest Dragon, Day Leopard *Black Crest Dragon, Double Snake *Black Crest Dragon, Ladyzie *Black Crest Dragon, Oathbring *Black Crest Dragon, Zaston Owl *Black Crest Dragon, Zillowzest *Black Dragon, Death Hang *Black Dragon, Dividers *Black Dragon, El Huracan *Black Dragon, Fundula *Black Dragon Knight, Leopard *Black Dragon Knight, Lzam *Black Dragon Poet, Destrange *Black Dreaded Motion, Gataclysm *Black Great Canyon, Disgorge *Black Mausoleum, Sebultura *Black Platedragon, Pantagra *Black Scar, Stigmata *Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil *Black Knight, Goldred *Bloody Moon Dragon *Dark Black Sun Dragon, Black Bal Dragon (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Darkness Dragoner, Jackknife (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Death Ruler, Abriel *Death Ruler, Blixt *Death Ruler, Eclipse *Death Ruler, Executei *Death Ruler, Mastermind *Death Ruler, Pain *Death Ruler, Soulbreaker *Death Ruler, Vroukalakas *Death Wizard Dragon *Demon Swordsman, Deathstorm *Demonic Dark Emperor, Grobius *Enshrouding All in Darkness, Gafner *Eternal Silence, Orbit *Evil Fake Tsukikage Type-0 & Byakuya Type-0 (Dual Card/Katana World) *Extreme Prison, Zwinger *Fickle Dragon of Blackflames, Gargantua Phantom *First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos *Gate Guider, Malebolge *Gloomy Black Dragon Snake, Bal-zam *Obsidian Mane, Grieva *Purgatory Demon Lord, Demios (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Inferno" *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights Leader of Condolence, Geist Demios *Purgatory Knights, Blood Axe Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Cruel Command *Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Jackknife Dragon (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Purgatory Knights, Mad Halberd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Scrap-Drill Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Viking Axe Dragon *Purgatory Knights Liberator, Orcus Sword Dragon (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Shadow Hero, Growl (Dual Card/Hero World) *Source of Demonic Dragon, Zahhak *Spawn of the Demonic Dragon, Khalid *Tenacious Omni Lord, Negulbalz *The Foundation of Purgatory Knights, Lord Demios *There is Only Death, Dalleon *Twin Demon Dragon, Zahhak *Uniform Warrior of Darkness, Garter Frill (Dual Card/Hero World) *Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz Size 3 *Alluring Sword Demon, Vioroza *Ancient Demonic Dragon Emperor, Azi Dahaka *Black Dragon, Dientes *Black Dragon, Maveltaker *Black Dragon Knight, Birth the "Demon-Eye" *Black Dragon Knight, Zevens the "Stygian" *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *Black-eye Demonic Dragon, Blagg Za Bath *Black Sage, Bem (Dual Card/Magic World) *Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka "Daeva" *Black Winged Demon Lord, Abygale (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Black Wings of Thunder Emperor, Abygale *Blackslash Ghost Dragon, Galnibael *Blue Sun, Balle Soleil (Dual Card/Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Captive of Eternity, Zamseed *CHAOS B-Murder *CHAOS Darryl Berck *CHAOS Death Tallica *CHAOS Deathgaze *CHAOS Defetus *CHAOS Delagarian (Dual Card/Ancient World) *CHAOS Delt Bolt *CHAOS Envarna *CHAOS Ferzen *CHAOS Jesterra *CHAOS Terrorizer *CHAOS Thanatos *CHAOS Vivot *CHAOS Voremos *CHAOS Vydallur *Composite Black Dragon, Bahamut Death Tallica (Dual Card/Danger World) *Composite Black Dragon, Gallows Karn (Dual Card/Danger World) *Corpse Black Skeleton Dragon, Cheld Bodom *Corrosion Code 666, Xeno CHAOS Darkness *Dark Black Arc Dragon, Zem Sevens *Dark Black Crystal Dragon, Athora (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Darkness Deity Dragon, Jamjama *Darkness Deity Dragon, Jamjama Sahasham *Death Ruler, Curse *Death Ruler, Thirteen *Deity of the Sun, Balle Soleil (Dual Card/Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Demon Lord of Apocalypse, Gratos (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Demonic Deity General, Gathura *Demonic Dragon Deity of Demise World, Azi Dahaka "Gaen" *Despaired Skull, Thirteen *Destruction Deity of the Old World, Azi Dahaka *Divine Demon Slayer, Amenoohabari *Dragon Towards Transfiguration, Paradise Lost (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Earth Tremor Black Dragon, Soulvaag *Emissary of Ruin, Megiddo Death Tallica *Engraved Stigmata Dragon, Stigmata *Escort Dragon of Last Journey, Bephegol *Evil Deity Karma Demonic Dragon, Aga Manafh *Evil Sword Deity, Dark Kaizerion (Dual Card/Hero World) *Faceless Black Dragon, Laysface *Final Gate Guider, Giudecca *Finale Gate Guider, Coda Giudecca *Graveyard of Demonic Swords, Graybard *Great Demonic Black Dragon, Arch Enemy *Great Demonic End Dragon, Azi Dahaka *Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse *Hellfire Executioners Dragon, Gagalgarios *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou *Hundred Mechs General, CHAOS Gokumengaiou *Impure Demonic Dragon, Durzinas *Jet Black Crest Dragon, Jayblist *Jet Black Crest Dragon, Vie Revolver *Jet Black Crest Dragon, Yngwem *Knight Brigade Leader of the Apocalypse, Gratos *Lamenting Black Steel, Balomdahl *Lord of Purgatory Demise, Last Emperor *Mark of Atonement, Azi Dahaka Daeva "SYS" *Master of the Searing Executioners, Gagalgarios *Messenger of Despair, Metameria *Overeddy Black Sky Dragon, Abygale *Overturn Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Provenance-gnawing Dragon, Death Tallica Zegalia *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle "Calvary" *Purgatory Knights, Malice Force Dragon *Sky Carnage Sun Deity, Azi Dahaka "Zurvan" *Super Sun Deity Dragon, Balle Soleil Dios (Dual Card/Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil (Dual Card/Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Twin Blade Black Dragon, Zalcandira *Unclean Demonic Dragon, Jahi Baligah *World-Breaking Demonic Dragon, Zalfar Size 4 *Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka *Demonic Life Demise Dragon, Azi Modai *Mark of Transgression, Azi Dahaka "SYS" *Yearner of Extinction, Azi Dahaka Impact Monsters Size 2 *Daredevil, "Soul Crusher" *Gallows, "Bloodsucker!" *Gratos, "Destruction Blade!" *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Chaos Execution!" Size 3 *Abygale, "Armed Howl Bringer" *Abygale, "Beyond the Veil" *Abygale, "Deadly Oblivion" *Abygale, "Jet Black Storm" *Abygale, "Last Death Violence!" *Abygale, "Lost Horizon!" *Abygale, "Unlimited Death Drain!" *Abygale, "Vanishing Death Hole!" *Balle Soleil, "Bal-Blaster the Final!" (Dual Card/Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Balle Soleil, "Eternal Bal-Blaster!" (Dual Card/Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Daredevil, "Return" *Daredevil, "Salamander Dragon" *Death Napalm, "Grind Core" *Fake Black, Abygale *Gagalgarios, “Prison Pyre Demonic Wave!” Trivia *In the anime, Darkness Dragon World was believed to be an urban myth to Earth before its existence was confirmed. *This world could be compared to the Shadow Paladin clan from Cardfight!! Vanguard. **Both are darker versions of the protagonist deck and both are the antagonist deck of Season 1 of their respective series, but later both decks become one of the protagonist decks of their series 3rd season. **Additionally, both decks have a focus on destruction somehow.